Everything You Ever Wanted
by narniaXisXhome
Summary: A girl accidently gets into the place called Narnia she's only read about in C.S. Lewis's classics after praying for a way out of her life. PeterxOC. R
1. The Loss

**Everything You Ever Wanted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_ or any of its characters--C.S. Lewis does--nor do I own he song "Everything You Ever Wanted"--Hawk Nelson does.**

**Chapter 1: The Loss**

_I just wanna say goodbye.  
Disappear with no one knowing.  
I don't wanna live this lie,  
Smiling to the world unknowing.  
-Hollywood Undead, "The Loss"_

"Come back here!" a woman yelled, but Lacey didn't listen. She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door loudly, not wanting another fight, or as her mother called them, "a heated discussion".

Lacey locked the door, even though Lacey knew _she _had a key and would be up as soon as she dug through a drawer and found it. But Lacey would take however little private time she could get.

She flopped down on her bed, and, as the tears started welling up and then burning her cheeks she turned face down and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't take another day of this; another day of the stares--glares, really--and conspicuous giggles at school; the constant teasing; the teachers promising to intervene and then doing nothing; coming home and being told, "That's just part of life in the real world. Get used to it, 'cuz life isn't like all that fantasy stuff you read."; getting yelled at for making a B; and more than anything wanting to escape this 'real world' her mom spoke of.

_Oh God_, she prayed silently, _there has to be some kind of out, or else something you can do to change them. _She had prayed this prayer a million times, but in her eyes God had answered her with a _no_, or else hadn't answered her yet at all, and her faith--what little she had--was starting to diminish even faster than _before_ she'd started praying constantly.

_Are you even real?_ she nearly yelled at the Heavens, but she knew if there _was _a God up there, he should be able to hear it in her thoughts.

"Lacey, if you don't open this door, I WILL!" came the voice she'd been expecting all along.

She wasn't going to open the door. She quickly turned her pillow to the side that wasn't wet and wiped her tears away roughly as the key started turning in the lock. Lacey was now completely prepared to get yelled at some more.

She averted her eyes from the door to her large bay window, then quickly glanced back at the door to see if it was open yet.

_I finally have my out_, she thought as she quickly tiptoed over to the window. She unlocked it, which took alot of strength, then slid it open as quietly as she could, which was also a real task.

It was so big she got out easily enough. _I don't have time to close it_, she thought.

She knew she would have to be careful of the bushes right below her window. She glanced down to estimate how far out she would have to jump to avoid them, when she noticed they weren't there. _Okay... maybe this really _is _a miracle of God._

She jumped straight down and somehow landed on her feet; Lacey looked at her feet and noticed she no longer had her black converse on, her feet were bare. _This is too weird._

She started running though, so her mom wouldn't find her standing in the front yard. She knew she shouldn't've, but she risked a look backwards...and stopped in her tracks. For her house wasn't there anymore; in its place was a large expanse of forest, but the trees were not as close together as in a normal forest or wood, but they were spread apart so you could see what was in the distance.

Lacey gulped. _This is definately _not _my front yard_, she thought as she slunk down into the greenest, healthiest grass she'd seen in her life.


	2. Have You Heard the News That You're Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, or its characters. Also, the story title "Everything You Ever Wanted" is not mine either. It's the Hawk Nelson song. And the chapter title belongs to My Chemical Romance--"Dead!"--and the previous chapter title belongs to Hollywood Undead--"The Loss".**

**A/N: This isn't really movieverse (even though it is somewhat because Orrius is only in the 1st movie & not the book), so there is no CaspianxSusan ship, only for the fact that Susan isn't in this story, because she doesn't believe in Narnia anymore, and Lacey actually got into New Narnia (read TLB if u have no idea what I'm talking about). Even though Prince Caspian the movie was the best movie ever xD**

**Chapter 2: Have You Heard the News That You're Dead?**

_"Supposing I told you I'd been in a place where animals can talk and where there are--er--enchantments and dragons--and--well, all the sorts of things you have in fairy-tales." Scrubb felt terribly awkward as he said this and got red in the face._

_"How did you get there?" said Jill. She also felt curiously shy._

_"The only way you can--by Magic," said Eustace almost in a whisper.  
-C.S. Lewis, _The Silver Chair

* * *

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
-My Chemical Romance, "Dead!"_

"Where am I?" Lacey whispered to herself, for of course there was no one around.

The trees seemed to rustle their reply, as if they could actually understand, like in one of her favorite books _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_.

She started to dust off her jeans when she noticed she was no longer wearing jeans; they had been replaced by a black and red dress. "Oh, come on," she murmured, albeit she actually liked the dress--she never wore dresses because it was rare she found any like this, most of them had flowers and such printed on them.

_This isn't what I asked for! _she screamed at God in her mind, but then she realized it was _exactly _what she had asked for; how many times had she prayed God would let her be anywhere but where she lived and went to school?; how many times had she asked God to send her to an unreal yet--almost--perfect world like Narnia while she read Lewis's _Chronicles of Narnia_ over and over again?

_But it's not real!_ she screamed to him again as she looked to the east and could see between two trees that were somewhat blocking her view a no longer ruinous castle that could only be Cair Paravel. _Lewis's accounts of Narnia are fiction...aren't they? _

She couldn't believe she hadd just thought that, because ever since she first read _The Magician's Nephew _down to _The Last Battle_, she had thoroughly believed Narnia truly existed, but maybe that was only because she had to believe a world other than her own was really out there so she could hold on one more day.

Eustace's words from _The Silver Chair _filled her mind as she wondered how exactly she had ended up here. _"The only way you can--by Magic."_

Maybe, but she didn't believe in magic. Or maybe her grandmother's God really did answer prayer. Or maybe it was really Aslan who had brought her here. But perhaps this was all a dream, or a daydream more likely.

Lacey didn't know. So she did the only thing one could do--she started toward the East, because the great Cair Paravel was the only sign of life she could see from this distance.

She wondered who was ruling Narnia now. _Maybe Tirian. But wait--didn't he die in _The Last Battle _along with the Pevensies--excluding Susan--and Professor Kirke and Polly Plummer and... countless others?... Caspian X died in _The Silver Chair..._ And didn't Narnia come to an end? _But she hadn't read _The Last Battle _in so long--albeit she had read it numerous times--that she couldn't remember correctly. And she also supposed she could be wrong and this wasn't really Narnia at all.

Lacey pinched herself hard then scratched herself with a tree branch she'd picked up off the ground to make sure she wasn't just dreaming. A little blood formed along the line of the scratch, so she knew she wasn't possibly dreaming.

As the great castle came nearer, she heard the hooves of horses--unicorns?--coming up in front of her. She barely ducked out of the way before three figures appeared practicing swordplay, two males on horses and one centaur.

They stopped when they noticed her. "So sorry, Miss," the youngest said as the centaur held out a hand to pick her up off the ground. "I'm--"

"No, let me guess," she said, tapping a finger to her chin there were many Narnians these could be, but all except the centaur of course were Sons of Adam, so she went with her gut. "The Kings Peter and Edmund Pevensie, along with Orrius the Centaur."

"You must know Narnia very well, Daughter of Eve," Peter said, blue eyes sparkling; Lacey had always had a thing for the eldest Pevensie boy... "Then again--"

"But you're not from around here, are you?" Edmund asked, throwing Peter an apologetic glance. "That accent is obviously not Narnian or Telmarine or even from England. Are you one of the princesses?"

"Princesses?" Lacey repeated, confused, then she snorted at the idea of _her_ being a princess. "No, I'm from America... There are no royal families in America, so there are no princesses unless they're just visting from another country or something. Or like Mia on The Princess Diaries..."

"'Tis true," Peter said, leaning back on his horse.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Lacey said,"This might sound rude, but if I may be so bold as to ask..." The Narnian speech was already rubbing off on her. She bowed her head to the kings as if to apologize for the venture.

"Go ahead," Edmund said, curiousity piqued and reflected in his eyes.

Lacey lifted her head. "Well, aren't all of you supposed to be dead--except for Queen Susan?"

"Dead?" All three repeated slowly.

"I'm pretty sure we have no idea what you're talking about," Peter said. "Enlighten us."

Lacey bowed her head again. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'd read about you, and how you," she glanced up at the kings, "well, it's not very specific, but you died in a train accident--along with Queen Lucy--and got to stay in Aslan's country. And you"--she looked at Orrius--"it doesn't really say, but I'm assuming you died in battle."

"By Jove, who's been filling your head with all of this, and how do you know of Aslan's country if you're really from the America in That Other World?" Edmund said.

"Like I said, I've read about you in C.S. Lewis's _The Chronicles of Narnia. _Ring a bell?" They all just stared at her, puzzled. _I'm making a _complete _idiot of myself. In front of kings. In front of King Edmund the Just. In front of High King Peter the Magnificent, who looks _way _better than what I'd imagined... _she stopped herself. She couldn't be thinking of her fictional character crush right now.

"I should--I should go," Lacey stammered, then backed up and started running back the way she'd come, which was very difficult to do in a dress.

_Maybe if I keep running I'll disappear..._

* * *

**Thanks hpswst101, herbieunloaded, kama-kona, and XoKortnayoX for reviewing! Please keep reading and reviewing!  
-Kylie**


	3. Does Anybody Hear Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

**Chapter 3: Does Anybody Hear Her?**

_She is running a hundred miles an hour  
In the wrong direction.__  
-Casting Crowns, "Does Anybody Hear Her"_

She heard someone calling out to her, but just like at home she didn't care. Lacey just kept pushing her legs until her lungs bursted and she collapsed to the ground, her breathing ragged. She had been running for what seemed like miles, yet still it seemed she hadn't made any progress toward getting back home.

But she was right underneath the Lamp Post now, a very important landmark in the Pevensies' journey. _Maybe I can find the wardrobe now_, she thought, but she didn't know which year of their reign she was in, so she didn't know if they could still get in or out that way. If it was B.C. (Before Caspian) then she knew they could, but since she hadn't seen Caspian X she couldn't be sure if it was really the Pevensies' reign or his, and if it was Caspian's she knew the portal to the wardrobe no longer existed. Or as Tumnus calls it, War Drobe in the shining city of Spare Oom. That cheered Lacey up a little.

_Okay God, _she started to pray as she sighed. _Give me a sign, so I'll know if I'm supposed to stay here or go home._ She didn't think He would listen, but she did this anyway.

"Are you lost, child?" a voice suddenly said. Lacey glanced around for the source.

"Aslan?"

The great lion smiled, and Lacey thought it a wonderous smile that made him look even bigger. She wasn't afraid. "I see you know many things about Narnia."

"I've read..." She couldn't embarrass herself again. "I mean, yes, I do. And I'm not lost," she lied, albeit she knew that Aslan would no the truth. She knew where she was, of course, but she didn't know how to get back to Cair Paravel, or how to get anywhere for that matter.

He didn't say anything in reply at first. Then, ashe slowly started to walk off, he said, "Do you have your sign now?"

Lacey blinked. There was no way Aslan could've known, right? Then again, he always seemed to know everything...

She stood up and brushed her dress off, then figured straight was her best bet on getting back to Cair Paravel. She would've gone back the way she came, but she had been running blindly, so she couldn't remember which way she came from. _Just keep going straight._

Then she remembered something before she started walking. She looked to the East...and there was Cair Paravel. _Alright, change of plans. Keep going East._

She walked East for a while, she couldn't tell how long. "Lacey!" she suddenly heard someone call, and she wondered if they'd been calling her for a while, or just now.

She looked up. She was weary from walking and running. "Edmund?" she mumbled as he rode up on his horse.

"Come on," he said. "Everyone's looking for you. Peter told me I should try by the Lamp Post." Lacey was too worn out to comment, so she took the hand he held out to her and climbed onto the back of the horse.

"So how did Peter know where I would be?" Lacey asked, just for polite conversation because she didn't like the silence.

"He didn't," Edmund said. "Actually, don't tell him I said this, but I know it was my sister, Queen Lucy, who suggested the Lamp Post, and Peter just conveyed it to me."

"Ah, yes, Lucy." Lacey had to say, Lucy was probably one of the smartest of the bunch.

"So how did you get in to Narnia?" Edmund asked. Lacey had always been mad at Ed in the books for siding with Jadis, and it didn't matter that Aslan had forgiven him, she really never had--she almost did when in _Prince Caspian _he believed Lucy about seeing Aslan--but now she was starting to realize he was actually a very nice person and she felt foolish for never even giving him a chance to grow on her.

So she told him how she jumped out her window and ended up here as they rode on, and to her surprise he actually listened and seemed very interested, unlike most people back in her world. He also seemed to believe her. Soon though, she grew quiet because she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

_Maybe being here isn't so bad--I've already made some friends. Which is a lot more than I can say for back home._


	4. Evil A Chorus of Resistance

******Disclaimer: I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, or its characters. Also, the story title "Everything You Ever Wanted" is not mine either. It's the Hawk Nelson song. And the chapter title belongs to Project 86.**

**Chapter 4: Evil (A Chorus of Resistance)**

**A/N: This chapter is starting the plot against Narnia! DundunDUH! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy, but now that school is out I will try to update more!**

_See, I've been plotting away  
In my heart every day  
To put this plan into action  
And though I try to resist  
I find the thing is this  
Until I get it there's no satisfaction.  
-Project 86, "Evil (A Chorus of Resistance)"_

Lledgewig the black dwarf headed out once again to work on his daily chores. Getting firewood, that was his job, without cutting down any Narnian trees. How the devil was he supposed to get firewood without cutting down trees or taking off branches? "Why can't those humans ever do any of this?" he grumbled to himself. "All they do is sit on those thrones all day like they're so high and mighty. I don't mind kings and queens--oh, no. But could at least one human help with chores?" _And all the other Narnians are too stupid to even question this_, he thought.

New Narnia was supposed to be perfect; that is how Aslan intended it to be, with no evil, and no one with rebellious thoughts to start evil. But really, is there anywhere in the world you can escape from evil? Even in a place meant to be like Heaven? Satan himself was in Heaven once, as Lucifer the angel, until he had complaining thoughts against God, the king. So see? There was even evil in Heaven.

Lledgewig heard a hissing from above, and he looked up. Hanging in the branches of the tree towering above him was Arminas, a talking snake that was rather annoying because he would not leave Lledgewig alone and he hissed whenever he talked, as most perceive talking snakes would do. Arminas chuckled. "Complaining again, are we Lledge?"

"Well, you're one to talk. You do nothing but hang around in trees all day, stalking me," Lledgewig bit back.

"Relaxxxx," Arminas hissed. "I just wanted to say that I heard what you were saying and completely agree. Those humans need to be overthrown. Maybe not all of them, but at least one Narnian creature should be a king or queen."

"Thank you!" Lledgewig said, agreeing. "So what's our plan?"

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Lacey looked up and saw Lucy standing there, staring at her intently. "I'm fine," she lied. She didn't know why she hadn't told any of them about her encounter with Aslan. They knew about Aslan more than anyone.

She was sitting on the bed that Lucy had offered to give up for her--the guest rooms were already all full. She had found out from the ever-informant Lucy that this was not, in fact, the Narnia she had read about in most of the books, but was New Narnia as created in _The Last Battle, _so everyone was here--the three Pevensies, because Susan no longer believed, Caspian X, Diggory, Polly, Tumnus, etc.--and according to all of them it was even better than the first Narnia, and no one was even really reigning, even though they lived in the new Cair Paravel, because there was no need for it. Everything in this Narnia was perfect and lawful already. Lacey thought she would have liked to see the old Narnia right after the White Witch died and all four Pevensies ruled; she had rather liked Susan as a character, but it was Susan's loss for no longer believing in this wonderful place.

Lucy sat down on the bed next to her. "You're sure?"

Lacey nodded. "Honest to God." She paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lucy replied, ready as always.

"Uh...wh...well, your brothers said something about me being one of the princesses? What's that about?"

Lucy giggled. "Well, see, these princesses from all over are besotted with my brothers, so they come in hoping my brothers will pick them as a wife. But Peter and Edmund aren't looking to be married. Especially not now."

Lacey nodded. "You said from all over. How do they get here if this is New Narnia?"

Lucy shrugged. "Same way you did I guess."

_I doubt that, _Lacey thought. "I prayed," she murmured under her breath. "I'm pretty sure they didn't get here that way."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just... gonna go outside to get some fresh air."

"All right," Lucy said, and Lacey left to take a breather.

* * *

**Again, I am so SO sorry for the lack of updates, but I LOVE you all for 20 great reviews with only 3 chapters! Wow! Thank you for your support and fandom, and please keep reviewing! I love you all!**

**xoxoKylie**


	5. A New Chapter

**A/N: So I thank all of you for the wonderful reviews, but as I was rereading this story I found so many plot holes I don't even know where to begin. I'm usually good with that but apparently I didn't edit carefully enough the first time. So, I am not deleting it, but I am going to rewrite it and just update the chapters that way, so check for the updated version so you can reread it. Thank you for all the support of EYEW and be sure to check my livejournal community narnia_fics for more good Narnian reads! And post your Narnia stories too!**

**Much love,  
Kylie**


End file.
